


Dropout Boy

by kyles_durians



Category: Dropout (Hentai), South Park
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, Dropout Hentai, Gay Sex, Hardcore Sex, Hentai, Hentai crossover, M/M, Onahole, Pet Play, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, human toilet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyles_durians/pseuds/kyles_durians
Summary: For all his years of highschool, Stan Marsh had always looked up to his Super Best Friend, Kyle Broflovski. He was an inspiration for him.Kyle always got top-notch grades at everything, no matter what it is.Until one day, he had dropped out and faced an unruly consequence.





	1. Accepting.

3rd person   
  
For all his years of highschool, Stan Marsh had always looked up to his Super Best Friend, Kyle Broflovski. He was an inspiration for him.   
Kyle always got top-notch grades at everything, no matter what it is.   
  
Until their fucked up school got owned by some fucked up Japanese pedophiles.   
They made a new rule for the school; instead of dropping out of school for having low grades, you will be used as a public onahole or a private onahole, depending if someone claims you.   
  
Although this was a serious issue, nobody really cared, because they couldn't do anything. Asians were everywhere.   
  
Wendy Testaburger, of course, still cannot get over this. She formed a group of feminists, whose goal was to remove this system in schools all around the world, due to it seeming that females are being objectified. Males are mostly excluded from being onaholes, because "holy shit, that's gay." Quote the principals of most schools.   
  
South Park Academy, however, doesn't exclude males from being onaholes. Students of all genders could be one, both personal or public.    
  
One day when all the dropouts were announced, Kyle Broflovski's name was called out. Everyone was in complete shock and disappointment, especially Stan.   
Nobody expected Kyle to drop out, for he was one of the few students who got straight A's in the past years of highschool.   
  
And today, today is the day where dropouts can be claimed by any student.   
All of them stood on a big stage, filed in two lines, separating the females from the males. Their wrists and ankles were bound together by chains, securely locked so they couldn't escape.   
Dressed only in black leather strips tied around their bodies, there was nothing left to the imagination.   
  
While almost every boy was rushing to get one girl, Stan didn't really want to "get" one, if get is the right term. He wasn't interested in any of them. Well, except one. You can probably guess who that is.   
He walked right past the stage where they stood, not even glancing at any of them. He didn't want to get tempted.   
  
Until he heard his name get called by a familiar voice.   
"Stan? Stan!! Over here!!"   
  
Stan quickly turned around, searching for the source of the voice. He soon spotted a certain red-haired boy on the stage, flailing his arms around to catch Stan's attention.   
  
He soon realized that it was his Super Best Friend, Kyle. "Kyle!!" He called out his friend's name as he rushed up the stage, almost tripping on the stairs.   
  
"Stan... please take me before anyone else does! Please!" Kyle begged, while trying to brush his hair out of his eyes.   
His hair had grown long without him noticing it most of the time, since he always had it tucked and hidden under his green hat.   
  
Stan brushed Kyle's long hair out of the way, revealing his beautiful green eyes, showing eagerness.   
  
"Don't worry Kyle, i'll get you out of here..." Stan reassured him.   
He called the attention of one of the student council guards who had the keys for the chains. "Uh, excuse me? I'm taking him!" Stan then asked for the key.   
  
The student council guard nodded and handed him the key to Kyle's chains.   
Stan quickly unlocked the chains, and freed Kyle's wrists and ankles. "Come on Kyle, i'll let you borrow some of my spare clothes..."   
  
As soon as the chains were removed from him, Kyle rubbed his wrists, trying to ease the pain. The tight and partially rusty chains inflicted irritations on the Jew's sensitive skin, causing cuts and scratches.   
  
"Thank you, thank you Stan!" Kyle repeatedly thanked Stan, hugging him tightly while tears formed in the corners of his eyes.   
  
"No problem, dude." Stan slightly pat the other male's back.   
  
They both pulled away from each other, letting Stan see how happy Kyle was.   
"Here, you can borrow this.." Stan said as he unbuttoned his coat, taking it off and leaving him in his white shirt. He handed his brown coat to Kyle, putting it over his shoulders. "There, you won't get cold.."   
  
"Thank you, thank you so so much Stan! I'll be happy to be your servant!"   
  
When Kyle said that, it caused Stan to pause for a few moments.   
  
"...dude, you're serious?" Stan finally spoke, looking at Kyle with a stare that says "are you fucking crazy?".   
  
Kyle slightly nodded. "Of course, why do you think i dropped out?"   
  
Stan froze.   
"Dude... you dropped out on purpose?! For me?!?!" He slightly raised his voice, shocked at what the fuck Kyle just said.   
  
"well, uh, yes..." Kyle slightly looked down. He didn't expect Stan to be disappointed or angry, he wanted him to be happy.   
  
"But.. why?!" This was too overwhelming for Stan.   
  
"I want you to own me, i want everyone to know that i'm yours, and i want you to treat me like i'm your fucking plaything!" Kyle slightly raised his voice, pulling himself closer to Stan and burying his face in the other's chest. The raven-haired boy's breaths were shaky and loud, allowing Kyle to clearly feel the rising and falling of his chest.   
  
Stan was speechless. He tried to process everything that was happening into his brain.   
  
"Just, please let me do this... i want to make you happy with me, i want to satisfy you, i want to please you..." Kyle gripped Stan's shirt, holding him tighter.   
  
Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle, trying to comfort him. "You don't need to do that to make me happy..." He nuzzled his face into Kyle's fluffy hair, feeling his face get warmed up.   
  
"But i want you to use me, i want you to use my body for your pleasure..." Kyle really wanted this.   
  
Stan moved his one hand to Kyle's head, and started to stroke his beautiful red hair. "Kyle... why are you doing this..? It doesn't seem like you..."   
  
**((This was when i realized that they were both COMPLETELY OOC. But honestly who gives a shit.))**   
  
"Don't you already know why...? Stan, i love you... and you fucking know that." Kyle looked up into Stan's blue eyes, and hugged him tightly.   
  
Stan hugged him back, smiling happily.   
"...i love you too, Kyle.."   
  
After a few silent moments of hugging, Stan spoke up.   
  
"Before this goes any further... let's get you some underwear." Stan snickered as he let go of Kyle..   
  
Kyle pulled away from Stan, and looked down at himself. "O-oh! Shit, i forgot that my everything is basically for everyone to see now..."    
  
Stan held the other boy's hand, and smiled at him. "C'mon, let's go to my dorm.."   
  
and with that, they made their way to Stan's dorm room, walking hand in hand.   
  
• • •   
  
As soon as they arrived there, Stan quickly rummaged in his clothing drawer, looking for some clothes that he could give to Kyle.   
  
Soon enough, he found some pretty decent clothes. "Ah.. here, Kyle." Stan said as he gave Kyle a shirt, a pair of pants, and some underpants.   
  
"Stan... you know i don't need this. Almost every guy in school has a personal onahole, and all of us dropouts are just practically naked, so it's okay if i'm naked as well." The redhead explained, taking the folded clothes and holding them close to his bare chest.   
  
"You don't deserve to be naked and exposed to everyone like that. After all, you only belong to me." Stan decided to play along with whatever Kyle was going for.    
  
"Oh, of course, whatever you want, Stan... or should i call you 'master' now?" Kyle said as he started putting on the clothes that were given to him.   
  
"Nah, Stan is fine." The raven-haired boy said, thinking that making Kyle call him "master" was probably a bit too much.   
  
Kyle still wore the leather under his clothes, for emergencies, like if Stan suddenly wanted to fuck him.   
  
• • •   
  
**((Smut shit aboot to happen))**   
  
Free period was announced, and everyone cheered with happiness as they rushed out of their classrooms. Some people stayed inside.   
  
What exactly was the purpose of this free period?   
For students to use their onaholes, of course.   
  
Almost every single person around was having sex. And anywhere, basically on any flat surface that is strong enough to support a person's body weight.    
  
3 pairs of people stayed in the classroom where Stan and Kyle were, and they were all fucking the hell out of their personal onaholes.   
  
Stan mouthed a "holy shit" as no words could come out of his mouth. "Is this even real? Everyone around me is just having sex." He thought to himself.   
  
"Come on, Stan... this is the time you can use me..." Kyle caught Stan's attention.   
  
"...really, Kyle? Here?" Stan wasn't sure if the other was serious.   
  
"Of course, everyone's doing it. We can't miss all the fun~" Kyle said seductively as he took off his shirt, revealing the bare top half of his body.   
  
"Well, whatever you say..." Stan then started undoing his pants, and so did Kyle.   
  
Soon, Stan had his pants and underwear off, and Kyle was fully naked, only with the black leather strips around his body. "I'm ready, Stan. Let's hurry up before free period ends..." he sat on Stan's desk and spread his legs, ready for the immense penetration that he's about to experience.   
  
"...Kyle." Stan spoke in a monotone voice.   
  
"Yes, Stan?" Kyle looked at him questionably, slightly tilting his head to the side.   
  
"You said that i could... do anything i want with you..?" Stan started getting ideas on what he was going to do to Kyle. Ooh, kinky.   
  
"Yes, of course you can." A light pink tint was dusted on Kyle's cheeks.   
  
"You're sure about that?" Stan confirmed for the last time. He knew that what he was about to do would hurt Kyle really bad.   
  
"Yes." Kyle said as he nodded slightly. He was ready for anything.   
  
Stan sighed to himself, and mumbled; "Well, here goes nothing..."   
  
Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Stan's dick being plunged into his anus.   
"MOTHERFUCKER!!" Kyle cried out, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He did not expect Stan to be that rough. Immense pain waved through the entire lower half of his body, making his legs weak.   
  
"H-holy shit dude... i just came from putting it in..." Stan said, eyes half lidded.   
  
"Man, that  _ fucking HURTS _ !!" He likes the pain. But he doesn't know that yet.   
  
"Well sorry! You said i could fucking do anything to you!" Stan said. This is why he asked for permission over and over again.   
  
Kyle sighed deeply "r-right... now just f-fucking move it or something... ow.." he felt a tear roll down his cheek.   
  
Stan didn't reply to that.   
He just started to slowly move his hips, thrusting into Kyle.   
  
"Ow, ow, fuck i take it back, don't fucking move-" Kyle was cut off again, by the other male putting his hand on the redhead's dick in a vice-like grip.   
"Wh-what... are you... d-doing..?" He managed to form a sentence in the middle of his heavy breaths.   
  
"I should make you feel good too... right..?" Stan said as he slowly stroked Kyle's dick up and down, rubbing the tip with his thumb each time he got to it.   
  
Kyle was immensely overwhelmed by everything, and he started moaning high-pitched.   
Infinite pain in his ass caused by a huge dick being plunged into it, and pleasure from Stan.   
Beads of thick pre-cum leaked out of Kyle's dick, lubricating Stan's hand.   
  
Stan moved his hand faster with ease due to the lubrication, still thrusting his dick, thus giving more pleasure to the boy underneath him.   
  
"Oh- oh shit!" Kyle exclaimed in a slightly raised voice, before spurting white lines of cum all over himself and Stan.   
  
The black-haired boy still continued thrusting inside the other male. He wasn't done yet.   
  
Kyle's legs were extremely weak, he almost couldn't feel them.   
Stan propped Kyle's leg onto his shoulder, spreading his asshole even more.   
  
The entire room was flooded with sounds of moans and skin slapping together, along with the somewhat strong smell of sweat.    
  
Kyle was screaming out Stan's name in pleasure, putting his arms over the noirette's neck, thus pulling their bodies closer to each other. The warm cloth of Stan's coat slightly rubbed against the other's bare, pale skin.   
  
Stan was roughly thrusting into Kyle, and the redhead felt like his anus is already bleeding. Each thrust stung like hell.   
  
Soon enough, Stan released one final thrust and came inside Kyle's anus.   
He then pulled out, earning a small yelp of pain from Kyle.   
Cum and small hints of blood dripped out of Kyle's stretched anus, for this was the first time it had been penetrated that hard.   
  
They were both panting heavily, beads of sweat all over their bodies.   
"Holy shit, Kyle..."   
  
"What..." Kyle said, breathing heavily after. His entire body was shaking and trembling, along with his chest rising and falling.   
  
"You're... you're amazing..." Stan said with a shaky voice.   
  
"I'm just doing what i'm... supposed to do..." Kyle curled his lips into a slight smile.   
  
Stan put his arms behind Kyle's back, and pulled their bodies closer together. He moved one hand to the redhead's cheek, brushing his thumb on the other's bottom lip from time to time. "I love you, Kyle..." he smiled happily.   
  
"I love you too, Stan.." Kyle smiled back at the cute raven-haired boy.   
  
Both of them were filled with happiness, for they loved each other dearly.   
They hugged each other tightly, with Stan gently stroking Kyle's thick, red hair.   
  
Soon, Kyle started sniffling and crying onto Stan's shoulder.   
  
"Kyle, what's wrong..?" Stan asked out of concern, continuing to stroke his hair.   
  
Kyle was still sniffling.   
  
  
"I think i'm gonna get a hemorrhoid again..."p   



	2. Dating.

• • •   
  
  
After the last school bell, everyone went their separate ways, either going outside of the school and going into their dorms, or taking their time and using their onaholes.   
  
Stan and Kyle, however, did their own thing and headed out of school campus to go on a date. Well, of course, after Kyle got dressed in normal clothes. Although he still wore his leather underneath. He insisted he keep it on, for emergency situations. Even though Stan said he wouldn't even try to do that in public.   
  
The two walked hand in hand, heading to Tweek Bros. Coffee, which was surprisingly still there at it's same spot as it was before. It became successful over the years, so it's become quite a big restaurant.   
  
Stan was looking at Kyle the entire time they walked, observing every inch of his gorgeous face. The light of the nearby lampposts reflected onto his eyes, making them appear shiny and glowing. With the dark lighting around them enhancing and complimenting the green shade of his eyes, it appeared more beautiful than before.   
Although his nose was quite big due to his middle eastern roots, it wasn't obvious since the majority of his blood was mixed with American blood.   
  
A small tuft of red hair peeked under his bright green hat, slightly covering a part of his face. A light pink tint was dusted on his cheeks, along with his freckles.   
  
In short, Kyle Broflovski is fucking beautiful as fuck.   
  
The charmed boy got lost in Kyle's shimmering emerald colored eyes, causing him to almost trip over his own foot.   
He couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking that he got such a beautiful boy as his boyfriend. And a personal onahole.   
  
When they had finally arrived to their destination, Stan held the door open for Kyle. "After you."   
  
"Aw, thanks.." Kyle thanked him as he went inside, slightly curling his lips into a smile.   
  
Stan went inside, following Kyle.   
  
Tweek Tweak was standing behind the counter. He worked there at his parent's cafe after school.   
"Hello, welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffee, what can i get for you?" He said in his usual shaky voice, though he had lost his stuttering after the years. He also had maintained his crazy hair. Jesus, does this boy even have a comb? Probably not.   
  
"Hey Tweek." Stan casually greeted the blonde haired boy before walking towards the counter, still hand in hand with his significant other. "So uh, is there still meth in any of your coffee orr..." he whispered to Tweek.   
  
Tweek flinched slightly at what Stan said to him. "U-uh, no. We got closed down for half a year because of that. But now we're back in business, no more drugs..." Tweek stated with a slight smile on his face.   
  
Stan nodded slightly. "Good, okay. Kyle, what would you be having?" he glanced over to Kyle.   
  
"I'll have what you're having.." Kyle said, slightly blushing a light shade of pink.   
  
"...i was about to have what you're having." Stan said and chuckled slightly.   
  
Kyle's smile widened as he softly laughed. "Hehe... let's just have the bestseller, eh?" He suggested.   
  
"Alright... ey Tweek, what's your bestseller here?" Stan asked, resting his elbow on the counter then glancing over to Tweek.   
  
"For our coffee, our specialty is the Sunset Blend, made with freshly grinded coffee beans... for our pastries, we have the Tweek's cupcake. I made the recipe, and i'm also the one who always bakes it." Tweek said, letting a little bit of his "salestalk" side come out.   
  
"Okay, we'll have two of each of that. Is it okay with you, Kyle?" Stan glanced at Kyle.   
  
Kyle nodded, and smiled at Stan.   
  
Stan paused for a moment, staring at Kyle. He thought the way he smiled was so cute.   
He snapped out of his thoughts, looking away from Kyle. "O-okay, how much is that?"   
  
Tweek finished punching in the orders in the cashier machine. "That'll be $7.88, Stan- i- i mean sir."   
  
"You don't have to call me Sir. We're friends, right?" Stan said as he dug in his front pocket for some money.   
  
Tweek nodded. "Right, of course."    
  
"Stan, you don't need to pay for everything. I can pay my half.." Kyle offered.   
  
"No Kyle, it's my treat this time." Stan said, slightly smiling at Kyle. The redhead responded with a nod.   
  
Curiosity came into Tweek's mind as he noticed that Stan and Kyle were holding hands. "U-um, excuse me for asking, but are you two dating?" He asked in a polite tone.   
  
Kyle nodded "yes" while Stan was busy counting money.   
  
"Oh, that's wonderful! Since when?" Tweek smiled at them, seeing that they were fellow homosexuals.   
  
"Since this morning.." Kyle smiled back, chuckling slightly that him and Stan just revealed their feelings to each other this morning, and now they're already on their first date.   
And that Stan had already took his virginity.   
  
Tweek nodded slightly as Stan handed $8 to him. "It's nice to know that Craig and i aren't the only gay couple at school.." Tweek quickly put the money in the cash register and handed 22 cents to Stan. "Here's your change."   
  
Stan took the coins and shoved them into his front pocket. "So Tweek, you work alone here?"   
  
Tweek quickly rushed to the coffee machine. "No, my parents work here too. But they're out of town for a few days.. Craig also works here, but he's in detention now, so he'll be arriving late." Tweek explained while preparing their orders.   
  
"Let me guess, flipping off a teacher?" Stan chuckled slightly. Predictable Craig.   
  
"Yeah, pretty predictable." Tweek worked quickly with the orders, since he's been doing this for quite a lot of years now.   
  
As soon as he got both of their orders ready, he placed them on one tray and handed it to Stan. "Enjoy your food!" He said with a cheerful smile.   
  
"Thank you!" Stan nodded and carried the tray with both of his hands, letting go of Kyle's hand.    
They walked to a table beside a window, so they'd see the view outside.   
  
Stan set down the tray on the table, before sitting down on the chair.   
Kyle sat down on the opposite chair, shuffling in his seat a bit before settling down.   
  
They enjoyed the food and eachothers company, chattering along as they peacefully munched on their small snack.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was short! hsijsknsksm


	3. Double Date?

•  **Meanwhile** •   
**((Woot woot, some Bunny (Butters x Kenny) shit is comin up.))**   
  
In the school campus, Kenny McCormick was roaming around, looking for a bathroom. He knew he could just piss on the walls or something, but he wanted to try out an onahole. He was too late to get any of the girls for his personal one, so all that were left for public restrooms were males. He guessed that an asshole is no different from a vagina, both are pretty tight enough for him to cum in.   
  
As he casually walked into one, he was surprised to see who was strapped onto the toilet.   
  
Butters Stotch.   
Yes, that innocent kid who always gets grounded, and has a cool haircut. Well, at least i think his haircut is cool.   
  
Butters looked up to see who had opened the door, and his eyes widened as he recognized who it was.   
"O-oh geez... Kenny..?" He tried to avoid eye contact with the other male. He felt ashamed to be in a position like this, in front of his mutual.   
  
Kenny however, was at a loss of words. He didn't know wether to just walk back outside and spare Butters' ass, or just go ahead and fuck him.   
He had always been quite interested in Butters, although he knows that Butters holds a grudge for him. Remembering the time when he accidentally threw a ninja star to the other's eye, and impacted his eyesight. Butters now has only one functioning eye due to that. Seeing the huge scar on his eye made Kenny feel really guilty.   
  
"Butters, i-i'm...."   
Kenny couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He avoided directly staring at Butters' body, slightly covering his face.    
  
An awkward silence was there for a few seconds.   
  
"I n-never thought that someone would walk in here, especially you..." Butters broke the silence, speaking politely while his cheeks were covered in a deep blush. "I-i always thought you'd g-get a girl..."   
  
"Well uh... they kinda r-ran out of them, so..." Kenny took a slight glance at Butters, then quickly turned away after they accidentally made eye contact.   
  
"Kenny... are you going to..?" Butters didn't want to continue his sentence. He felt uncomfortable to say it.   
  
Kenny didn't really know what he was going to do. He didn't want Butters to have more hatred against him, but he really wanted to stick his dick into his ass.   
He stared at Butters' naked lower half, unknowingly drifting off into his messed up fantasies and imaginations.    
  
He thought of fucking Butters so hard, the poor boy wouldn't be able to walk straight.    
he snapped back into reality when Butters screeched.   
"K-kenny!! Don't s-stare at me!!!" He blushed deeply. He would cover his face, if his wrists weren't tied together above his head. His legs were left wide open, due to his ankles being tied to a spreader bar.   
  
Kenny covered half of his face, attempting to cover his deep blush. His dick was slowly starting to become erect, due to his fucked up sex fantasies.   
"I-i'm sorry Butters..." he shut the door behind him, and locked it.   
That's it. He's doing it, and he's taking full responsibility for it.   
  
"Please... you're not going to do it, right..?" Butters stared into Kenny's blue eyes, as if he were begging for mercy.   
  
Kenny inhaled and exhaled deeply, while beginning to unzip his pants. "I'm so sorry Butters..."   
  
Butters sighed heavily and accepted his fate. "Fine, Kenny... you really want me, eh..?" He looked down, closing his eyes.   
He hated that this would happen.   
But hey, he thought it was better that a mutual like Kenny would be his first time, and not some creepy pedophile.   
  
"Yes, Butters.. i've.. i've always wanted you." Before Kenny could fully undo his dark orange pants, he gently caressed Butters' cheek.   
  
Butters flinched at the sudden touch, opening his eyes and lifting his head to look at Kenny. "K-kenny... what are you s-saying..?"   
  
"You have wonderful courage, Butters. You're cute, you're one of my best friends, Butters... and i... ugh, forget this." Kenny slightly backed away from Butters.   
  
Butters questionably looked at the other male. "Wh-what..?"   
  
Kenny zipped up his pants, and sighed. "Butters, i'm getting you out of this. I'm claiming you tomorrow, and you'll be free, okay?" Kenny whispered to Butters, putting his hands on the other male's shoulders.   
  
"R-really??" Butters' blue eyes lit up with happiness, his lips forming into a toothy smile.   
  
"Yes, i won't let you get raped by some pedophile. Tomorrow morning, before you even get to your station here, i'll claim you." Kenny smiled back at Butters. Butters didn't deserve to be an onahole, so Kenny is giving him what he deserves. His dick- uh, i mean, freedom.   
"It's almost 5:30, i'll wait outside until you get released from here."   
  
Butters felt like he was already crying from happiness.   
  
"Thank you, thank you so much, Kenny..."   
  
  
•  **Meanwhile** •   
**((A little Creek, then back to Style.))**   
  
As soon as Craig got let out of detention, he quickly sprinted out of the campus and made his way to Tweek Bros. Coffee. He was already one hour late for his shift, he thought Tweek was going to kill him.   
  
Running through the sidewalk, he dashed aside every person he came across to. slow walkers? He flips them off and squeezes in between them, without a single word. He honestly did not give two shits about anyone.   
  
When he had finally reached his destination, he opened the glass door, making the bell make a slight ding to inform employees that there was a person who entered.   
  
With that, Tweek quickly rushed from the kitchen and back to the counter. "Hello welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffee what can- Craig!" Tweek smiled as he saw that Craig was finally here. "Finally, i needed some help around here.."   
  
Craig walked up to Tweek. "Sorry i'm late, babe." He kissed his boyfriend's cheek before he headed to the bathroom to change into his uniform.   
  
Tweek blushed slightly as the kiss was placed on his cheek. His lips slowly curled into a smile as he thought about how nice Craig is to him.   
  
Craig was usually rude to most people, but to Tweek, he was nice and comforting. After all the years they had been together, they haven't lost their spark. They loved each other dearly, more and more for each year to pass. Ever since that one day in fourth grade, they loved each other endlessly.   
When they started acting super gay when they were playing superheroes, it enhanced their relationship and made them more comfortable with each other. They weren't ashamed of themselves anymore, and they knew that they weren't as different from others as they thought.   
  
Even though with Craig being the somewhat dominant one, Tweek was sometimes overprotective with Craig. You never know with him, honestly.   
  
The blonde boy got lost in his thoughts, and snapped out of it when Kyle and Stan walked to the counter.   
  
"Bye Tweek!" Stan and Kyle waved goodbye to Tweek.   
"Here, since you're a great friend, and your cupcakes are amazing.." Kyle dug a dollar out of his pocket, and handed it to Tweek.   
  
Tweek looked at the dollar, then to Kyle's green eyes. "A tip? Thank you!" He happily accepted the tip and put it into his pocket.   
  
"See ya tomorrow at school!" Stan and Kyle turned away from the counter and walked to the door, hand in hand.   
  
Huh. School...   
A question popped into Tweek's mind.   
"Hey, um, Kyle?"   
  
Kyle stopped walking, and looked back at Tweek. "Yes?"   
  
"I'm sorry for asking, but, uh, didn't you... drop out?" Tweek nervously smiled slightly, worried that he may have offended Kyle.   
  
Kyle nodded. "Oh, yes, about that..." he walked closer to Tweek, lowering his voice. "Stan kinda, got me out of it by claiming me... though, i'm still his slave." he slightly lifted his shirt, showing a part of the leather he was wearing.   
  
Tweek nodded slightly. "I also heard... Butters dropped out?"   
  
Kyle nodded, and sighed. "Yeah, poor boy. Nobody claimed him, so he was placed in a public bathroom... i hope he survives..."   
  
Tweek felt really concerned for the poor Stotch boy. "Maybe i could claim him just to get him out of it?? I mean, i won't make him my slave or anything, i'll just set him free..?" He really wanted to help him.   
  
kyle shrugged slightly. "I guess so..."   
  
After Kyle had said that, Craig had come out of the  **((closet))** bathroom, and went to his station in the counter beside Tweek.   
"Hey guys." Craig casually greeted the two boys, in his usual monotone voice.   
  
"Hey Craig. Heard you got in detention for flipping off a teacher." Stan replied in the same casualty that Craig greeted them in.   
  
Craig nodded slightly, and switched his attention to the people in the restaurant. "Excuse me for a bit, someone's gonna take an order." He speedwalked to the table and started taking the people's orders.   
  
Tweek paused for a few moments, before something popped into his mind. "O-oh crap, there are cupcakes in the oven!! U-uh, bye guys!!" his voice was slightly raised as he spoke. He then dashed back into the kitchen, and luckily, nothing was burning. His heart almost jumped out of his fucking chest.   
  
Soon then Kyle and Stan walked out of the cafe, and made their way back to their dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was. Short aswell. Sorry kshsihsinsoms

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and being able to bear through it. I had started writing this in 2017, and until now it is still ongoing!


End file.
